


Neck Kisses and Other Tactics

by Amebb42



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Eve Dinner, Dragon Roars, Enchanted Mistletoe, F/M, Foot Jobs, Light Bondage, Meddling Mother, Neck Kissing, Nosy Brothers, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Snowball Fight, Under the Mistletoe Sex, Under the Table Fun, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:27:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28231659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amebb42/pseuds/Amebb42
Summary: Charlie is home for Christmas Eve, feeling lonely and wishing for a willing witch. Hermione needs to get laid and has noticed Charlie noticing her. What can she do to keep and expand his attention?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Charlie Weasley
Comments: 24
Kudos: 197





	Neck Kisses and Other Tactics

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a piece for the Hermione's Nook Kissmas Fest, but I couldn't keep it under 5k. Size matters in this case. 
> 
> So, now it's just a fun Charmione Christmas smut.

Charlie ambled along the road to the Burrow, enjoying the fresh cold air and the snow swirling around him. He could have flooed from the Ministry, but over the years he had found that apparating and spending his last few minutes outdoors instead of going straight from traveling to being surrounded by his loving family was essential to his mental preparation. 

He loved and missed his family, but all of them, all at once, when he was used to his life of dragons and solitude, were overwhelming. It only got worse as each year passed. There were wives, fiances, girlfriends, boyfriends, and now nieces and nephews, as well. He was home so rarely that some of those people had changed a few times since he was last around. It was often a joke when the family realized they had forgotten to tell him some major milestone or mishap. He always laughed heartily with them.

Then there were the adopted family members - Harry, Hermione, Teddy, and Andromeda, plus their significant others, plus any new strays found throughout the year. He loved how welcoming his family was, and he’d never met a new family member he couldn’t get along with, but there was a tiny, dark part of him that was jealous. These strangers were a bigger part of his family’s life than he was, knew things he didn’t but should. His family knew things about these other people that they didn’t have time or the inclination to learn about him since he would be gone again so soon. They could all be together anytime they wanted, but for him it was negotiating time off and hours of travel.

It was fine. He didn’t want to be surrounded by people all the time. He had his dragons and didn’t need anything or anyone else. But a little voice inside whispered that he was lonely and tired of feeling that way. His family was permanently inaccessible. And finding forever with a witch just wasn’t in the cards for him. There were no options in Romania, not on the Reserve anyway. He had dated a woman from the village once a few years back. It had been good for a while. Merlin, he loved falling asleep next to someone. Then she wanted him to quit the dragons and it was over. He couldn’t remember the last time he had touched a witch, much less had one to cuddle with at night.

Charlie sighed. He knew he was bracing for his mother’s interrogation. He loved her, but she was overbearing, especially about wanting her children married off and producing grandbabies. He had hoped that Bill providing the first and Percy and Audrey announcing one on the way would calm her down for a while. Every letter he had received suggested it had the opposite effect. Nothing like a little parental guilt to remind him how alone he was and would be remaining. All he really wanted right now was a willing witch to spend a hot night with - and snuggle until morning if he could. 

He took a deep breath of cold air as he reached the door. He was just plastering on his smile and reaching for the handle when the door swung inward and a petite womanly body slammed straight into him, her laughter ending in an abrupt squeal as her gold-flecked eyes leapt up to meet his. 

Too surprised to move, Charlie’s treacherous body interpreted her sudden appearance in his arms much faster than his brain. Before he could settle on what to say or do, he realized there was a wall of humanity beyond her, all pushing and shoving and demanding Hermione move out of the doorway. It was George directly behind her who realized the problem. 

“Charlie!” he shouted, leaning over Hermione’s small frame to hug his brother, pressing her even closer between the two of them.

“Hey! I didn’t ask to be in a Weasley sandwich!” she giggled and started trying to squirm out from between them. 

George smirked down at her. “You’d make some very sweet filling,” he said, waggling his eyebrows suggestively. “Wouldn’t you like a taste of her, Char?” he added with a wink.

Charlie could feel how red he had turned. At this moment nothing in the world could sound as good as a taste of the little witch whose body was practically molded to his. He was surprised that Hermione was just laughing and trying to hit George, all the while moving her body tightly against him without, thank Merlin, seeming to notice anything extra hard against her. 

“Charlie, help me out here!” George cried, “If you aren’t going to restrain the witch, back up so I can get away from her.” 

“Oh….yeah,” Charlie said as he backed away, allowing everyone to pour out the door. Hermione twisted away from him and dashed off to pursue George through the snow as Ginny, Ron, Harry and his wife Luna, Teddy, Percy and Audrey, and a few people he didn’t know showered him in hugs, greetings, and introductions. At the end of the long line, he scooped up little Victoire, and gave his big brother a hug, feeling like he had been pushed through a wringer before he even made it into the house. 

Bill smiled at him knowingly. “Take your bag in the house, mate. Say hi to Mum and Dad and tell them Victoire and Teddy will be disappointed if you don’t come out and play.” 

Charlie grinned. Bill had the best plans. The sooner he could get done hearing about his too-long hair and how very single he was and focus on playing with the kids, the better. If he was extremely lucky, Mum would get it out of her system in one go. Ha. Plus, talking to Mum and playing with kids was a surefire way to get rid of the raging hard-on his brush with Hermione had caused.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Hermione was positioned behind a large snow bank that she had fortified until she could almost stand behind it. It had started as a place to catch her breath and think. She had desperately needed a few moments to herself after being so close to the gorgeous body of one Charlie Weasley. She knew he was much too old to have ever glanced twice at her, but she had definitely noticed his reaction this time. Of course, it was probably just a natural male response, being pressed so close together, but she knew her knickers were wet and they wouldn’t have been for just anyone. She really needed to get laid. 

Once she realized what a great tactical advantage she had from her hiding spot, she swept away thoughts of a particular muscled redhead and got to work attacking the rest of the household of redheads. She had forced Percy and Ron into finding other people to pursue. She had taken her time making a formidable cache of snowballs. Harry had attacked her while she was making them, and she was soon chasing him out of her hiding spot.

A rainfall of snowballs came down, none landing on the ground without pelting a person first. If no one was in their direct line of fire, they would chase the nearest person until they hit. Hermione immediately started shouting at George, wherever he was. As her eyes swept the battlefield, they kept landing on Charlie. He was watching her, though he flicked his eyes away everytime she caught him. Hermione shivered when it happened, relishing the idea that he might actually be noticing her. She nearly got hit by a snowball and got back to looking for George.

As it turned out, she found him snickering as he hid over behind his two eldest brothers where they were playing with Teddy and Victoire. Hermione very innocently made her way over and started playing with the children. She waited until George joined Bill and Charlie talking about the latest Quidditch scores before suddenly twirling around and bombarding George. Teddy and Victoire squealed with laughter at the grown-ups, especially when Bill and Charlie got dragged into it. 

Audrey and Harry took the little ones in so they wouldn’t be caught in the new wave of fighting. This time, though, it became a brawl against Bill and Charlie. When snowballs didn’t seem to be working, Hermione and Ginny made a plan. Hermione began stalking Charlie while Ginny quietly went after Bill. 

Seeing that Charlie was running from George and Ron, Hermione crouched down next to a bush that was a little above their path. As he headed past, she jumped, landing on his back, her arms around his neck with her legs dangling as he tried to shake her off. When she didn’t let go, he grabbed her legs under the knees and ran with her, laughing as he saw Ginny pull the same trick, but take Bill down. Hermione hadn’t even slowed Charlie.

“Did you think a little thing like you could make me lose?” he taunted.

Hermione glared at him from right next to his face as he laughed. “Fine,” she huffed. “Then put me down.”

“No way,” he laughed, tightening his grip on her. “I’m not slowing down and you’d hex my bollocks off if I just dump you in the snow!”

“I might hex them off anyway,” she warned.

He just laughed at her again, easily dodging a snowball Bill had launched as he joined the fray. “Besides, now I can use you as a shield,” Charlie added, twisting so that the next snowball hit her.

Thinking fast, she gathered snow as it pelted her until she had a sizeable snowball of her own. She quickly shoved half of it down his back, pressing against him so he couldn’t shake it out, then pulled his collar to the side and let the other half slide down the front of his shirt. Charlie yelped in surprise, especially when she pressed her hands down his front to hold the snow there in place. She noticed when her hand grazed his nipple, tight from the cold snow, that he sucked in a moan. If she hadn’t been pressed right up against him, she probably wouldn’t have noticed the deep sound.

But she was pressed against him, and it gave her a marvelous idea. With his long hair and her wild curls to hide behind, no one would even notice. She moved his wavy red hair out of her way for full access to his neck. He glanced back at her, confusion in his eyes.

“I’ll ask one more time,” she said sweetly, “Put me down.”

“Not happening. You can’t make me,” he said confidently.

“Well,” she whispered directly in his ear, “if you insist - let’s find out if I can at least be a distraction.”

He huffed a laugh, but then gasped as her tongue traced along his ear. He didn’t fall, but his step faltered a little. 

Hermione giggled and began to nibble on the spot she knew was sweet for most people, just below the ear.

“This. Isn’t. Fair.” he gritted out, breaths stuttering.

“Weasley snow wars aren’t supposed to be fair,” she replied, her lips now sliding down along his neck, kissing every inch. He was breathing hard. From the corner of her eye, she saw George and Ron closing in on them. Charlie saw them, too, and put on a burst of speed. 

Hermione was absolutely not going to let him win this. She moved his shirt collar aside with her chilly nose, pressed her lips to the point where his neck and shoulder met and sucked. The sound he made, while low, was very satisfactory. Better yet, he lost his footing, sending them both tumbling into the snow. She was giggling as they rolled over, landing with him directly on top of her as his brothers pelted him with snowballs. 

While he took the snowball beating from his brothers and sister, who had all caught up to them by now, Hermione bucked her hips up against him. She squirmed against his firm body for a moment before leaning up to his ear. “Hmmm...something very hard is pressed against me right now. Second time today.” Underneath the fall of his hair, she began kissing his neck again, all the way up to his ear and back down. Charlie moaned loud enough that he had to pretend it had been the sound of him giving up. 

His blue eyes were staring at her as he struggled up out of the snow. They were a far darker shade than usual. Hermione couldn’t help her satisfied smile. He looked confused and uncertain, but undeniably attracted. Yes, he was older and probably hadn’t ever looked at her as a woman before, but her mind was made up. This Christmas, Charlie Weasley was going to learn just how much she had grown up.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

They all began heading in, wet and tired, but happy. His mum was just finishing up with dinner. Audrey, Harry, and Andromeda were helping to get things to the table. 

“All of you get dried off and ready for dinner!” she called. 

Charlie did a quick drying charm. He didn’t want to take the time for an actual change of clothes. All he wanted was to catch hold of Hermione and pull her into an empty bedroom, hopefully for a lot more than just a talk. Unfortunately, Ginny had whisked her away up to her room before he could come near her. 

How the bloody hell had she known that his neck was his weak point? He was achingly turned on and had no idea if she meant anything by it or if she had just been that determined to win. The girl had a competitive streak, but surely she wouldn’t have moved against him that way if she hadn’t been interested in more. Would she? 

Dammit. She was so much younger and Charlie had just never spent the time to get to know her. She was insanely intelligent, a complete bookworm, and could keep two teenage boys from certain death. That was the extent of his knowledge. Until Ron came out a year ago, the whole family had been sure she would marry him. Charlie didn’t even know if Hermione was single, though he supposed with the way she had behaved, she must be. 

He groaned quietly, thinking about earlier. Her lips and tongue had been driving him wild. The feel of her curves pushed up against him both by their forced hug at the beginning and then with her under him in the snow. The heat between them should have melted all the snow around them. But maybe it hadn’t made her so hot? Merlin, what if he was the only one losing his mind over this?

Charlie was jarred out of his thoughts by Mum calling them all to Christmas Eve dinner. Perhaps he could observe Hermione while they ate and get a feel for how she felt toward him. He was good at reading people, wasn’t he? He headed for the kitchen and was pleased that he managed to sit down directly across from her, where she was squeezed between Harry and Ginny. Bill was next to Charlie, intent on catching up while he had the chance.

The mood around the table was uproarious as always, conversations loud and often interrupted. There was much teasing and laughter. Charlie joined in some, of course, but he mostly let it wash over him. He also did his best to watch the girl across the table from him without getting caught. Once, her eyes met his when he let himself stare a moment too long. He felt the blush sweep over him as he darted his eyes away to act interested in what Bill was talking about. Usually he hung on his big brother’s words, even now, but today he just couldn’t bring himself to listen properly. 

Hermione was busy laughing and talking with his sister and Luna. She clearly understood the dynamics of the Weasley table well as she also jumped seamlessly in and out of the conversation with Bill and sometimes one of the twins. Charlie was brought back from his observations of her by Bill clearing his throat next to him.

“So, tell me how things are going with that new Fireball,” he led in, encouraging Charlie to participate in conversation. 

He was halfway through a story about switching the dragon from one pen to another when he felt something touch his leg and move lightly upward. He shifted, thinking someone had touched him by accident. 

Bill was laughing at the way Cinnamon the Fireball had reacted to his new dragon neighbor. “How long did it take them to stop snorting fire at each other?”

That started a whole new story, but only moments passed before he felt something again. This time it was very obvious that it was there on purpose. Toes stroked the inside of his knees, moving closer to his body with firm pressure. Charlie’s words faltered and the foot stopped moving, but rested on his thigh. He glanced across the table, his eyes wide. Hermione was deeply engaged in a conversation with Luna about Wauplebees, whatever those were. She didn’t seem to be aware that he was looking at her. She certainly didn’t look like she had a foot in his lap. 

Bill nudged him, “Charlie? You were saying the Turkish Tusker didn’t like the way Cinnamon licked his balls?”

“Oh. Yeah,” Charlie replied, taking a deep breath and launching back into the story. The foot was moving again within seconds. His eyes flickered to Hermione, but she was paying no attention to him, arguing down the table with Ron about his manners. But it had to be her; he was related to everyone else. Charlie’s cock was growing rapidly as the foot inched closer. 

When contact was made, he sucked in air through his teeth and dropped his napkin on the floor. As he bent to pick it up, he could confirm the dainty foot was hers. Seeing it rubbing against him - because she definitely didn’t stop just because he was looking - only made him harder. He scooted his chair in closer to the table as he straightened, giving her better access. He looked back over at her, but she was now talking to Harry about something Ministry related. Charlie couldn’t focus enough to tell what. Her toes began to explore, roving up and down his hard length. 

He knew his face had to be red. That no one had commented yet in this family of busybodies was a bloody miracle. Charlie was conflicted. He certainly didn’t want her to stop, but was sure someone would notice he couldn’t think or engage with anyone. Bill was saying something to him, wanting him to finish his story perhaps. Charlie couldn’t remember what kind of dragon he had been talking about much less the specific story he had been in the middle of. Fuck. Wasn’t that little bookworm supposed to be a prudish swot? He was sure he remembered his little brother whining about that.

Now he had to bite back his own whining. If they hadn’t been surrounded by his family, Charlie would have begged her to come straddle his lap. Immediately, before he came in his pants. Oh fuck. He was going to come in his pants. In the middle of Christmas dinner. Short of pushing her foot off him, there was no avoiding it. Her heel was resting against the bottom of his shaft, her whole foot applying pressure to the length while her toes wriggled around the head, pushing and squeezing. He couldn’t say that foot play was something he was into usually, but the danger of being caught and just the pure shock of it had him on the edge. He absolutely didn’t want to push her away.

“Charlie?” she said his name as a question and he realized it wasn’t the first time she had said it. Bill was looking rather exasperated beside him. Hermione quirked an eyebrow at him. “You seem to be thinking pretty hard,” she practically purred.

“Yeah…it’s....I’ve just been so busy at the Reserve lately,” he managed to get out without gasping. Her foot was moving faster. “Haven’t had time for much else lately and…” This time he couldn’t hide his ragged breathing. Merlin, he was about to explode and he had never been quiet about it in his life. 

“She was asking you if the dragon species sound different when they roar,” Bill said seriously, giving him an odd look. “Of course Mum probably won’t appreciate it much if you start impersonating dragons at the table.”

Sweet Merlin she was giving him a way to let go. Bill was right that Mum would be irritated, but he really couldn’t help it. He was seconds from release. “Yeah, the Fireball sounds like…” and he let out a roar as he came so hard it would have shot over the table if he hadn’t been fully clothed. 

“Charles Septimus Weasley!” his Mum yelled, clutching her heart, “You just scared me half to death. That is not how I raised you to behave at the dinner table.”

Charlie couldn’t breathe well enough yet to answer. Her foot was still in his lap, resting comfortably against his now-spent dick. 

“Come now, Mum,” George said, “He spends all his time with the dragons. That’s how he talks now.” Everyone laughed.

“It’s my fault really, Molly,” Hermione said sweetly. “I was asking him what one species’ roar sounds like versus another.”

Mum nodded and smiled, “You always need to know more. Next time, please reserve the roaring topics for outdoors, dear. Or demonstrate more quietly,” she directed the last back to him, only slightly irritated.

“Sorry, Mum,” he managed, cheeks burning.

He heard Bill mutter next to him. “Might want to scourgify yourself before you leave the table.”

Charlie felt his eyes go round as he looked over at Bill. He took the advice, feeling the tingle of magic whisk away all evidence of the encounter, but he couldn’t figure out what in the world to say.

“Bet you haven’t done that since you were a fourth year or so,” Bill whispered, holding back a laugh. Had that arsehole known what was going on the whole time? He tried to recount the conversation but realized he hadn’t been paying enough attention to it in the moment to be able to tell if Bill had known at the time.

Charlie looked up to see how embarrassed Hermione was, but she was making eye contact with Bill and her eyes were shining like she, too, might laugh at any moment. Her mirthful eyes turned to meet his and he felt himself twitching back to life already. 

He blushed even harder as he quietly said, “I think I can honestly say I’ve never done quite that before.” 

Her eyes sparkled for a moment. She lifted her glass and tilted it at him. “To new experiences this Christmas.”

Did that mean this wasn’t the last new encounter they were going to have? Merlin, he wanted to touch her. Her foot left his lap, toes running along his hardening cock as she pulled away. Charlie felt bereft, a sudden fear that she was done with him shooting through his consciousness. She turned away, engaging back in conversation with Harry as though Charlie weren’t sitting there still trying to remember how to breathe normally.

“So,” Bill said conversationally, “think you can focus enough now to finish that story?”

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Hermione was quite pleased with herself. Touching Charlie under the table, when he couldn’t react but couldn’t hold back, had been so powerful. She definitely had his attention. She felt his eyes following her wherever she went. It had become a game to sneak away from him and watch as he half-panicked that she might have left. She wasn’t usually this cruel to men she was interested in. Of course, she wasn’t always so confident with men she was interested in either. 

Something about Charlie, though…. He was wild and worldly, mischievous and well-mannered, intelligent and physically fit. He was actually everything she would want in an actual partner, but with his dragons as the love of his life, she could be very happy with a fun physical arrangement instead. Maybe it was the low risk level that was making her so bold. If he rejected her, she only had to see him at Christmas and often not even then.

She was on her way into the sitting room from the kitchen when she felt a strong arm snatch her around the waist. She looked up into Charlie’s eyes. There was so much heat in them she was surprised there wasn’t actual smoke. Now, however, irritation and bewilderment flashed through and distracted him as he tugged at her, trying to move the two of them out of the doorway. 

“Sorry, big brother,” Fred laughed, clearly not sorry at all. “It appears you have been caught by our classic Christmas decor product - Roving Mistletoe. Nothing for it, mate. You’ll need to give the lady a kiss.”

“An impressive one, I imagine,” George added innocently. “It senses….interest.”

They both blushed. Hermione knew they had plenty of interest, but she might have preferred not to explore it in front of the entire extended family. Then again, she didn’t really have room to complain. That thought nearly made her giggle until she looked up into Charlie’s smouldering eyes and her breath caught.

He leaned down, hands gripping her waist, and brought his lips gently to hers. She could feel him shaking and realized she was, too. It felt so good to touch him, but holding back to keep from making a scene was taking all her willpower. She wanted to climb the man like a tree. Instead, he let her go after a moment, the kiss barely even including a brush of their tongues. 

They still couldn’t move. Fred and George were leaning on each other with laughter. “So sorry. That kiss didn’t match your….interest.” George’s tone was suggestive.  
Bill snorted. “We may need to remove the innocents if their kiss has to match that.”

From the nods around the room, the intensity between them had been noticeable. Only Molly seemed genuinely bewildered. “Charlie and Hermione!?” she squawked. “What?” Then her look turned calculating. “It’s really quite late. I think we should head to bed. Everyone. Now.”

There was grumbling - both about going to bed so early and missing the show. Hermione sunk her heated face into Charlie’s chest. She was very ready for alone time with him, but a bit mortified the entire house knew. Molly herded the last of the Weasleys and guests up the stairs. “Have fun!” Mrs. Weasley uncharacteristically called to the two of them before they heard her bedroom door close.

Charlie’s chest rumbled with laughter against her cheek. “You know she’s planning our wedding now,” he groaned. “This is your fault,” he added playfully.

“I hadn’t heard you complaining.”

“Oh, I’m not.” His voice was husky already, eyes dark and hooded.

Before Hermione could think up a clever response, he was moving his lips toward her and she leaned up so they crashed together and tried to devour one another. Their tongues danced and rolled around each other while he nipped and sucked at her lower lip. They nearly fell when the mistletoe released its hold, Charlie catching them and moving her against the wall for support. 

He leaned back for just a moment, whispering a silencing spell while she wandlessly cast the contraceptive charm. They were both gasping for air as they looked at each other.

“Are we really doing this right here?” he asked.

“It’s not like anyone in the house doesn’t know what we’re up to,” she giggled. “We even have your mother’s blessing.”

He gave a full laugh then. “Somehow I don’t think shagging under the mistletoe in the doorway was quite what she had in mind.”

“Fortunately, she’s not out here to decide what we’re going to do,” she purred.

“As I recall,” he rumbled, “the family’s opinion wasn’t really considered when they were all around anyway.”

In the dark of the hallway, he could see her blush slightly as she grinned. “I thought it might get your attention.” 

“Oh, you already had my attention by then, love.”

“Well, a nice bit of insurance then,” she said, “to be sure I kept it.”

He gave her a lopsided smile that melted something inside her. “I don’t think I’ll ever look at you with less than rapt attention again. But….I’m not sure you have a reason yet to pay attention to me.”

“I’ve always….” Hermione paused, realizing she had almost revealed far more about her interest in him over the years than she had meant to, “found those muscles worthy of attention.”

She wasn’t sure what the momentary flash in his eyes meant, but his easy laugh soothed away her questions. “I’m glad you enjoy looking, but I want your attention on what I can do to you, too.”

Hermione liked the sound of that. Even more, she liked the feel of his soft curls as she ran her fingers through them and leaned in to kiss him again. He gave back willingly, bringing his lips hard against hers. She only gave a tiny grunt of complaint when he pulled her left hand away from his hair and gently pressed it up against the doorway above her head.

“What?” she gasped suddenly as she realized that her hand was stuck there.

“Calm yourself,” he soothed, “You’re going to like this.” His voice was warm and confident.

“What if I don’t?”

“I will stop any time you want me to, no questions asked, beautiful.” He kissed her slowly. When they broke apart, Hermione felt like there was a puddle in her knickers. “But give me a chance to knock you off your feet.” He paused and waited until she nodded before moving her right hand to the other side of the door, sticking it above her so that her arms were spread across the doorway.

Charlie stepped back and looked up and down her body appraisingly. “You have entirely too much on,” he commented. His fingers were steady as he began unbuttoning her blouse, his calloused fingers making her shiver as they brushed inside each newly opened section. He was so gentle as he came to the bottom of the shirt, the open strip revealing her entire torso, her breasts straining the balconette bra she was wearing. 

“Gryffindor red, I like it,” he said with a smile. “But it’s really unnecessary. Evanesco.” Her bra was gone, leaving her full breasts on display, the nipples dark and hard with her arousal.

Hermione gasped. “That was my favorite bra, you arse!”

“I’ll summon it back. Later.”

She tried to look irritated with him, but then his mouth was on her and she couldn’t focus enough to pretend. Charlie started at her neck, nudging her shirt further off her shoulders, but still hanging there, as he went. His lips sucked at her, his teeth grazing her skin. When she shuddered and squealed breathily, he gave a dark laugh.

“Seems this is a distracting spot for you, too, hmmm,” he whispered. Between nibbles he mumbled the words, “How did...you...know earlier...my neck...is...my...weakness?”

“Just thought it….” Hermione gasped as he swirled his tongue on her pulse point, “was worth a try. I wanted to….to taste you.”

“Oh, you can taste me as much as you want, but not until I’ve gotten my fill of tasting you.” He had raised up to stare into her eyes as his hands reached out and carefully weighed a breast in each hand, running fingers around and around toward her nipples. When he actually brushed a thumb over each, Hermione keened.  
“Merlin, I could get used to that sound,” he whispered into her ear, then started moving his mouth down toward her breasts.

Hermione meant to reply, but then he was sucking on one nipple and twisting the other and her brain had turned to mush. She didn’t know how long he spent laving, sucking, and nipping at her breasts, switching sides and driving her insane. She wanted to run her fingers through his hair, yank him up by it and return the favors he was paying her. Instead, she was still firmly stuck in place and, honestly, loving how much that heightened the whole experience.

He had moved onto his knees when he looked up at her, fire in his eyes. “Hermione?”

“Yes?” she whimpered.

“Would you like me to take off your pants?”

“Right here?”

“I think we already discussed why it’s perfectly reasonable to enjoy our night right here in the doorway.” He gave her an amused but heated look.

“Gods, yes,” she finally determined.

He smirked as he unfastened her jeans and shimmied them down her legs, tossing them aside. Now his face was right in front of her center, with only her knickers between them. He leaned forward and breathed her in, making Hermione shudder just from his proximity to the area. A finger slowly pressed between her folds through the knickers, drawing along toward her apex. “Do you know how wet these knickers are?” he asked, his voice huskier than she had ever heard it before.

She tried to answer, but Charlie chose that moment to nuzzle into her sex, his nose brushing over her clit, his warm breath sending a shiver of bliss through her. She cried out, a sharp gasping sound as he touched her there. Their eyes met as he teased his tongue around the bundle of nerves at her center, then very gently put his teeth on her nub. Hermione could barely breathe, the moment was so intense. 

“I think this might feel even more amazing without the soaked knickers,” he said tauntingly.

“Yes, Charlie,” she told him. “Please.”

“Please what, love?” he mumbled, rubbing into her.

“Please take my knickers off. I want….I want to feel you against my skin.”

He gave her a purely sinful smile. “As the lady commands,” he said, then slid a hand under the bands on her hips, suddenly ripping them to pieces. 

Hermione didn’t have time to complain before her legs were on his shoulders and his face was buried in her. His tongue was everywhere and she was crying out so loudly she wondered if one silencing charm had been enough. She whimpered when he pulled away from her just as she had been building toward a climax.  
“How would you feel if my brothers walked in right now?” he asked. 

She knew her eyes were wide as they flicked around the dark room beyond. He chuckled at her frenzied expression. “Just wanted to remind you how panicky it can feel to think you might let go in front of a room full of people. I had fun, but it was a little terrifying.”

A shaky laugh escaped her. “Says the guy who wrestles dragons.” After a pause she added, “I’m sorry, Charlie. I guess I deserve that moment of panic.” Then she moaned as he ran a finger up through her slit.

“Of course, if this is any indication, maybe you like the idea of being caught more than you’re letting on.” She just whimpered without voicing an answer. He quirked an eyebrow at her and said, “I’ll keep that in mind for the future.”

Then his finger was inside her, quickly followed by a second, the calloused surface stimulating her in just the right way as he sucked at her clit. She was screaming his name when she came harder than she ever had before. He kept laving at her, now bending his fingers to brush her g-spot over and over and kept her orgasm going until she had to beg him to stop. 

“Of course, lovely,” he responded, moving to stand beside her as he released her hands from where they had been stuck. She slid bonelessly into his arms.  
Charlie kissed her neck, laughing every time her body twitched with the aftereffects of her intense orgasms. Finally, she had recovered enough to kiss him back, turned on even more by the taste of herself on his tongue. She pulled her legs up to wrap around his waist.

“Feeling eager?” he laughed. His hands slid her blouse off her shoulders to pool on the floor as his mouth ran along her neck and down to her breast.

“Yes!” She said, her voice barely more than a whisper. “Fuck me now, Charlie.”

“Anything the lady wants,” he said with a smile, surprising her by almost perfectly lining them up and thrusting in without using his hands. Hermione made a strangled sound, halfway between pain and intense pleasure as he filled her completely. He was huge. Charlie paused before moving out. 

“Am I hurting you, love?”

“Deliciously,” she responded, “now move. Fast and hard. Please!” 

He didn’t need further encouragement. He slipped a hand between them as he began driving her into the wall with each snap of his hips. His thumb found her clit again and circled it. Hermione moaned. “Charlie, I’m going to come again if you keep that up.”

“Thank Merlin,” he breathed. “I can’t hold out much longer. You’re so….fucking….tight.”

“Even after dinner?” she asked awed. 

His affirmation that he was so close again already pushed her over the edge into another intense, screaming orgasm. He followed almost immediately, kissing hungrily along her neck as he moaned her name over and over and his cock spurted inside her. 

For long moments, he kept her pressed into the doorway, leaning against her as they both caught their breath. Then the two of them looked around at their clothes on the floor and the mistletoe above their heads and laughed. 

“This was not how I expected my night to go,” he admitted, “but it has far exceeded my expectations.”

“I’m not sure what the sleeping arrangements here are, but I know how your Mum feels about unmarried couples sleeping together. Would you like to come back to my flat for tonight? I have quite a few more expectations I would like to exceed before morning,” Hermione told him. 

“I hear you like to earn O’s,” he replied, “I would hate to take that opportunity away from you.” He looked down far more shyly than Hermione would have expected and added, “And nothing would make me happier than sleeping next to you tonight….eventually.” 

Hermione blushed unexpectedly as they gathered their clothes in between touching and kissing. She grazed his neck with her lips just before stepping into the floo, thinking how very grateful she was to have chosen that particular method of distraction earlier. Merry Christmas indeed.


End file.
